


Bad Romance

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: "I want your loveAnd I want your revengeYou and meCould have a bad romance"





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> First bingo fill! B1, mafia au. This turned out a lot prettier than expected. Hope you enjoy!

_Peter sits in Tony’s lap like a little trophy, sucker in his mouth as he tunes out the boring meeting. His ever perceptive boyfriend notices and places a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry these are so boring, baby,” he murmurs in his ear. “We’ll be done soon, I promise.” Peter hums and nuzzles into his neck as he takes the tumbler of whisky Tony’s been sipping and takes a dainty sip himself, feeling the eyes of his associates on him and the heat of their stares as he licks the strong taste from his lips. He makes a face that has Tony chuckling and puts the drink down. He eyes the gun next and picks it up, looking it over. “That’s not a toy, sweetheart.”_

_“Neither am I,” he retorts. “I think the men in the corner whispering about me should be reminded of that too.” A pair of brown eyes with a matching coolness in them focus on the nervous-looking thugs in the corner behind the other boss. Tony inclines his head with a smirk._

_“It seems so."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
